MILF
by Faithtastic
Summary: Cameron asks Sarah to explain a phrase she heard at school.


Sarah was doing pull-ups on the swing with such single-minded intent that she didn't hear Cameron's approach. When she eventually did happen to glance to the side she saw the terminator standing just a couple of feet away. The sudden sight of her made Sarah jolt and lose her grip on the bar. She landed with an unceremonious thud on her backside and glared up at Cameron.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

The terminator offered a hand to help her up but Sarah knocked it away peevishly. All the while Cameron had that same infuriatingly blank expression on her face as she stepped back and watched Sarah lift herself to her feet.

"I wasn't sneaking," Cameron said, the epitome of wide-eyed innocence.

Sarah brushed the dirt off the back of her jeans, keeping one wary eye on the terminator. "Why are you bothering me?"

Cameron blinked once. "What's a milf?"

Pausing in dusting herself off, Sarah stared at Cameron. After a moment suspended in disbelief, she shook her head slightly. "What?"

"What's a milf?" Cameron repeated, canting her head to the side in that way she did.

"I heard you the first time," Sarah muttered and walked past Cameron to the back door. "Don't you have that filed away on your hard drive in your human idioms and phrases folder?"

Cameron followed her through the door and into the kitchen. "No."

The kitchen was a mess. Dirty plates and cutlery were piled up by the sink and the floor needed mopped. Sarah sighed, running a hand through her hair, when she saw that Cameron was still looking at her expectantly.

"Where did you even hear that word?"

"At school."

Figures, Sarah thought with a mental eyeroll.

"I heard a boy use it in reference to Mrs Smart, my Calculus teacher, when she was outside the room. He said 'Mrs Smart is a total milf.' Two other boys agreed. Several girls told them they were gross."

Despite herself, Sarah found a smirk tugging at her lips. She folded her arms and took a few steps closer to Cameron. The terminator was looking at her like she was about to impart some great pearl of wisdom, which only fed Sarah's amusement. "It an abbreviation of," and here she dropped her voice, John was in the next room after all, "mother I'd like to fuck. The boys were expressing that they find Mrs Smart, an older woman, sexually attractive."

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said automatically in an equally hushed voice.

"You're welcome," Sarah said with a slight smile and walked over to the sink to turn on the faucet.

"You're a total milf," Cameron said, just as Sarah was reaching for the first dirty plate, her hand pausing mid-way. "I'm going to do John's homework now."

With that, Cameron calmly turned and walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Sarah staring after her.

Sarah stepped beyond the threshold of Cameron's bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. Sitting at the desk, pencil poised over paper, Cameron glanced up from doing John's homework.

Without preamble, Sarah spoke. "Do we need to have a talk? Because I really don't wanna have that talk with you."

Cameron's unwavering stare made Sarah think suddenly that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. There was a subtle look of confusion on Cameron's face, only apparent in the gentle tilt of her head and the way that her lips parted slightly. The whole effect was unnervingly human.

After a moment, when it became clear that Sarah wasn't going to elaborate further, Cameron responded. "I don't understand."

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose briefly then let out a slow breath, her hand returning to her side. "The conversation we had in the kitchen? Does that jog your memory banks?"

She watched Cameron, knowing that the terminator was replaying the conversation internally. Her eyes appeared to glaze over for a second then refocused sharply on Sarah. "We discussed the definition of milf."

"After that."

Sarah wondered if Cameron was being deliberately obtuse, whether she was playing that little 'fooled you' game. Either way, Sarah wasn't in the mood for it. She endured another moment of Cameron's blank stare before steeling herself to continue. "When you referred to me as 'a total milf'?"

From a real teenager it might've been endearing the way Cameron's eyes dropped down to her assignment then back to Sarah but Sarah reminded herself that Cameron was not a real teenager.

"Yes, I remember. Did I offend you?" Cameron said softly.

Sarah pursed her lips as she considered that. Was she offended? Honestly, she wasn't but she had been caught off guard. It hadn't occurred to her that Cameron might have any opinion on her milf-like qualities one way or the other. Now that she was aware of Cameron's thoughts on the matter, well, she was caught between annoyance, bewilderment and embarrassment.

"It wasn't my intention to offend you. I'm sorry."

Assuming that was the end of it, Cameron turned her attention back to the homework and continued writing. Still Sarah remained rooted to the spot, watching Cameron's hand move steadily over her notepad, filling the page with neat equations.

She knew she could put this out of her mind, chalk it up as another instance of Cameron's naОvetИ about language and the inappropriate use of it but some obstinate part of her refused to let it go. The Connor stubborn streak was unfortunately a mile wide.

"Cameron."

The girl- terminator- in question looked up again, eyes large and round. "Yes?"

Sarah folded her arms and forced herself to meet Cameron's steady gaze. "So when you said that I'm a ... milf," Sarah began, trying to ignore her own discomfort and the very obvious heat that she felt in her cheeks, "what did you mean exactly?"

Cameron put down her pencil and swivelled in the chair so that she was fully facing Sarah. "You're smokin'; a hottie; a stone cold fox; a fine piece of ass- "

The litany was cut short by Sarah abruptly holding up her hand.

"I researched 253 similar terms on the Internet," Cameron offered, as if that was supposed to impress Sarah, which it faintly did.

"That's not what I'm asking," Sarah said, heaving a sigh and pausing to consider how to rephrase her question. It seemed somehow important, as if the answer would give her some insight into the terminator, because she knew nothing about Cameron's motivations beyond her stated mission to protect John and assist in the destruction of Skynet. "Can you simulate sexual attraction towards people? Is that part of your programming? To help you blend in?"

She hoped to hell that John wasn't listening outside the door because this was awkward enough as it was.

"No," Cameron said flatly.

"Okay. Good." Somewhat relieved, though a little irritated by Cameron's less than verbose response, Sarah turned to leave.

"It's not a component of my programming," Cameron continued as Sarah's hand reached for the door handle, "but I'm attracted to you."

Sarah rounded on Cameron, a sudden flare of anger shooting through her. "No, you're not," she said vehemently. "You only think you are. You don't have feelings or desires. Those are human concepts. But you- you're cold, hard logic and reason." She stepped forward, leaning down so that she was eye-level with Cameron. "Your pulse doesn't jump when I'm near you; you don't tremble when we touch; you can't possibly understand or know these things."

Cameron nodded. "It's true I don't have those physiological responses."

A condescending smirk edged over Sarah's lips as she stared Cameron down, immeasurably pleased that the terminator agreed with her on this.

"But you do in close proximity to me," Cameron said, tilting her head as she observed Sarah critically.

Eyebrows drawn together, Sarah scoffed. "You're delusional and clearly malfunctioning," she muttered, straightening her posture. She turned her back on Cameron and moved towards the door again, intent on putting a stop to this ridiculous conversation. Except that a Cameron-shaped obstacle was now blocking her path.

"Get out of my way," Sarah said tightly.

"At this moment I'm detecting an elevated heart rate, increased respiration and pupil dilation, all symptomatic of arousal," Cameron said, not budging.

"Standard fight or flight response to a homicidal robot invading my personal space."

"I'm not a robot." Cameron regarded her with a look that bordered on consternation. It was there in the tiny furrow of her brow, the pouty set of her lips. "I don't understand you."

"What don't you understand?" Sarah said impatiently, favouring the terminator with a withering glare, not charmed at all by Cameron's sullen face. Dear God, had she picked up that expression from John?

"Your tone and posture indicate animosity, which is illogical, considering I'm a cybernetic organism you'd like to fuck."

A subtle smile curved over Cameron's lips, signalling that this was an attempt at humour.

There was something about Cameron saying the word 'fuck' with her usual lack of inflection that made Sarah flinch. It was a word that was meant to convey lust or passion and coming from Cameron's lips it just sounded wrong, yet it still provoked an involuntary response in Sarah. She felt heat suffuse her face and futilely tried to hide it by glancing away towards the window.

"You're not amused. Did I say the wrong thing?" Cameron said.

When Sarah looked back, Cameron's eyes were downcast. Christ, now she was doing despondent? "Listen," Sarah said, running a hand roughly through her hair, and willing her voice to remain even, "there is not, and never can be, anything romantic or sexual between us, do you understand me?"

"Why?"

"Because- because I say so."

It was the sort of logic that was difficult to counter, because there was absolutely no logic to it. Stymied, Cameron blinked once. "You're very irrational."

Sarah smirked, the tension draining from her body. "Get used to it, girlie. Now, finish your homework."

With that, she brushed past Cameron and stalked out the room.

Hip leaning against the counter, Sarah stared pensively out the window. She was conscious of Cameron's eyes boring into the back of her head but she steadfastly refused to meet the terminator's gaze. Her mind kept turning over that conversation they'd had in Cameron's bedroom and she couldn't dismiss just how determined Cameron had looked and how unnerved the whole thing made her.

Suddenly John's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Okay, I can't take this weird tension any more," he muttered. "Whatever's going on with you two, fix it."

Chair scraping against the floor, John stood and Sarah turned around. She glanced down at his half-full plate with a frown. "Eat the rest of your dinner."

"Not hungry."

Sarah gave him an almost desperate look, realising that she was going to be left alone in the kitchen with Cameron. "Don't you want to help me clear the table?" she said, aiming for a playful tone and failing dismally.

"No can do. I've got a stack of homework and since you won't let Cameron do mine anymore..." he said, trailing off with a shrug. Before Sarah could protest, he'd sloped out the room.

Sarah glanced at Cameron uneasily and set her shoulders, quickly busying herself with gathering plates and clearing the table. Cameron remained seated, eyes tracking Sarah's every movement.

"You've been avoiding me," Cameron said finally, her voice quiet.

"No, I haven't."

"You're lying. Since our conversation two days ago you have been displaying signs of discomfort whenever we are in the same room. You avoid eye contact and rarely address me directly."

Bracing her arms against the counter, Sarah inhaled deeply before turning to face Cameron again. The terminator wore a petulant expression, full lower lip jutting out slightly, and Sarah found an involuntary smirk tugging at her lips. For a machine, Cameron certainly had those sulky teenage expressions down perfectly.

"Okay, maybe I have." Sarah let out a soft sigh. "I just can't deal with a cybernetic organism with a crush on top of everything else that's going on."

"Crush," Cameron repeated, tilting her head. "An intense but usually short-lived infatuation."

Sarah gave a curt nod. "That's right."

The terminator's eyes narrowed slightly as she continued to watch Sarah in silence. Sarah shifted her weight, feeling very exposed under the weight of Cameron's stare and vaguely aware of the flush rising up her neck.

After a minute under intense scrutiny she cracked under the pressure. "Stop staring at me."

"What should I do instead?"

"Be someplace else. Do John's homework. I don't care," Sarah snapped, turning back to the counter and reaching for a cloth to wipe the table. When she turned around again, Cameron was standing right in front of her, far too close for comfort. Up close those wide, doe eyes didn't seem like the dead eyes of a machine, rather something more dangerous and infinitely more inviting.

"Chores can wait," Cameron said, reaching for and taking the cloth out of Sarah's loose grip. She tossed the cloth carelessly behind her.

Sarah swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Hand now empty, she reached behind her, clutching the counter tightly. "Please go," Sarah said, a note of pleading in her voice as she closed her eyes, as if she could shut out temptation that easily.

But Cameron didn't go. Instead Sarah felt deceptively soft fingers on her cheek, the barest hint of a touch. When she opened her eyes she was met with a look of wonder on Cameron's face. Despite every alarm bell going off in her head, Sarah found herself leaning into the gentle contact. A slow smile curved over Cameron's mouth then, one that looked so natural that it stole Sarah's breath.

"You're beautiful," Cameron said almost reverently and Sarah's mind railed against it. How could a terminator appreciate, much less make a subjective judgement on beauty? But right now her brain wasn't in control of the rest of her body. At least that's what she told herself when she leaned forward and covered Cameron's slightly parted lips with her own.

At first Cameron was absolutely still as Sarah kissed her but she was a quick study. Soon she mimicked the movement of Sarah's mouth, her lips parting further, allowing Sarah's tongue to slide in and sweep across her own. Sarah had expected- not that she'd given it too much thought, of course- that Cameron would have a distinctly metallic taste but that wasn't the case at all. She tasted like anyone else Sarah had ever kissed; better actually.

Sarah's breath hitched as Cameron's fingers moved from her cheek to sink into the hair at the nape of her neck. She ruthlessly shut down the part of her brain that was screaming that Cameron could just as easily crush her skull with that one hand and concentrated instead on the unbelievable softness of Cameron's lips and the slick, warm swipe of her tongue.

Throwing herself into it fully, Sarah wrapped her arms around Cameron's mid-section, pulling the girl tightly against her own body. She was beyond caring about the edge of the counter digging into the base of her spine or the fact that John might walk in on them or even that she was making out with a killing machine from the future. All these things paled into insignificance as they kissed.

In this, as with everything else, Cameron was relentless. After a few minutes, Sarah pulled back, panting slightly. Seeing Cameron's eyebrows furrowed in an agitated frown at the loss of contact, Sarah smirked. "Some of us have to breathe, you know."

"Oh," Cameron said, her forehead smoothing. She waited a second. "Can we resume now?"

"Wait," Sarah said, avoiding Cameron's lips as they descended towards her.

Cameron drew back. Her eyes were so wide, something so open and honest in her expression, that she appeared vulnerable for the first time, inspiring something weirdly protective in Sarah.

With a faint smile Sarah brought her hand up to Cameron's face, tracing over kiss-swollen lips with her thumb. "We need to be discreet. John can't know about this."

Cameron nodded, her smile matching Sarah's. "I understand. It'll be our secret."

Allowing herself one more moment of weakness, Sarah closed the distance and kissed Cameron again, consequences be damned.

Leaning against the refrigerator, Sarah brought the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before the school administrator answered.

"Hello. This is Mrs Baum, Cameron's step-mother."

John looked up sharply from his cereal bowl, spoon pausing in mid-air.

"She'll be absent from school today. She's been throwing up all night; must be some kind of virus."

John glanced between his mother and Cameron, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "What's going on?" he said under his breath to Cameron but her poker-faced expression gave nothing away. She merely shrugged.

"Yes, thank you, I will. Bye," Sarah said, placing the phone on the counter after hanging up.

John regarded her with one eyebrow raised. "Mom?"

"Don't worry. Cameron's just going on a little recon mission."

"Well, thanks for keeping me in the loop," John said dryly. "Anything I should know about?"

Sarah gave a wry smirk. ⌠Nothing important. Now, go to school."

Standing, John grabbed his rucksack and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek before ducking out the back door.

She waited a total of maybe three seconds after the door closed to stride across the kitchen and cup Cameron's face in both hands, quickly bringing her mouth down to kiss the girl.

She knew she should feel terribly guilty that she'd been counting the minutes waiting for John to leave but she was otherwise occupied by being pulled down onto Cameron's lap. Strong hands cupped Sarah's ass, holding her securely in place, putting all guilty thoughts temporarily out of her mind.

"What's the mission?" Cameron asked as Sarah peppered her with hurried kisses.

"There is no mission," Sarah said before drawing Cameron's pillowy lower lip between her own and biting down gently. She released the abused lip, soothing it with a teasing swipe of her tongue. "Unless you count making me come a mission..."

"Come where?"

Sarah drew back, amused by Cameron's literal interpretation. "It's an expression. To come means to orgasm. You know what that is, right?"

Cameron blinked slowly. "The peak of sexual excitement, characterised by the tumescence of erectile tissues in the genitals, involuntary contractions and strong feelings of pleasure," she recited flatly. "I read that in the dictionary."

Sarah shifted on Cameron's lap, disconcerted by the mechanical description. "Yeah, doesn't sound so sexy when you put it like that."

"I'm sorry," Cameron said softly, dropping her chin.

"It's fine," Sarah said, feeling another strange surge of protectiveness. She stroked Cameron's cheek, unable to curb the affectionate smile that spread over her lips. "It's probably better if you don't talk."

Cameron gave a solemn nod and Sarah chuckled, leaning in again to kiss her. These kisses were slower than the previous ones; she took her time to leisurely explore the humid spaces of Cameron's mouth.

Last night she'd put a stop to their little make-out session in the kitchen before it got out of hand but she'd spent a sleepless night tossing and turning, replaying everything in her head. She'd been kept awake thinking about the textures of Cameron's mouth, the warm, unyielding press of her body, and she'd told herself that in the cold light of day she would be able to resist... And look how well that was turning out.

She was so lost in kissing Cameron that she barely noticed the hand that moved over her hip and up her torso until it landed on her breast. She gasped slightly as the flat of Cameron's palm rubbed minutely against a sensitive nipple. Covering that hand with her own, Sarah said hoarsely, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

They stood facing each other once the door was securely closed and locked. Nerves fluttered in Sarah's belly and she tried to mask it by being purposeful. She sat on the edge of the bed and nodded towards Cameron. "Come here," she said, willing her voice to be steady.

Cameron did as instructed immediately, stopping in front of Sarah. Fingers trembling slightly, Sarah reached for the buckle of Cameron's belt and undid it, followed by the buttons on her jeans. With a gentle tug Sarah pulled the jeans down Cameron's legs. When they pooled around her ankles, Cameron helpfully stepped out of them.

"Take off your shirt," Sarah said.

The girl's tank top was quickly discarded, tossed to the floor beside the jeans, leaving Cameron in a turquoise bra and boy shorts. She'd seen Cameron's breasts before, of course, while the girl was removing bullets from her chest but Sarah couldn't help but feel a little trepidation about what was under those shorts.

"Can you... I mean, are you able to..." Sarah paused, trying to form a coherent sentence as her eyes roamed up Cameron's deceptively slender frame. "Can you have sex?"

"I'm fully equipped for recreational sex."

Sarah really didn't want to know why Skynet went to the trouble of making terminators √ or this particular model √ functional sex-bots but she was relieved. Because if Cameron wasn't capable then it wasn't that far removed from having sex with a toaster oven.

"And I'll bet you're programmed with multiple techniques?" Sarah quipped, despite her unease.

"No, my programming is limited to the missionary position with a male sexual partner."

Sarah almost snorted. Clearly Cameron had been programmed by a very unimaginative man.

"How do two females have sex?" Cameron said, head inclined.

Dear God, Sarah really hadn't expected to be giving Cameron a sex ed talk right now. Couldn't she have researched this while looking up synonyms for milf? "Well, women can use their fingers or tongue for penetration." She decided to leave the sex toy conversation for another time.

Cameron nodded, apparently satisfied with this answer. "Thank you for explaining."

Reaching out to grasp Cameron by the hips, Sarah flashed a self-consciously suggestive smile. "I'd prefer to show you."

"Yes, that is preferable," Cameron agreed, mimicking Sarah's smile to considerable effect. "Can I undress you?"

Voice caught in the back of her throat, Sarah managed a weak, "Yes."

She lifted her arms, allowing Cameron to peel off her long-sleeved shirt, the muscles of her abdomen jumping when Cameron's knuckles brushed against her skin. The girl kneeled down to remove her boots then reached for her belt, divesting Sarah of her jeans with quick efficiency.

Sarah scooted further back on the bed, pulling Cameron with her. With Cameron looming over her, arms braced on either side of her shoulders, Sarah felt suddenly vulnerable. Perhaps Cameron sensed her apprehension because her expression was earnest as she looked down at Sarah. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Nodding wordlessly, Sarah reached behind Cameron, deftly unfastening her bra and drawing the straps off her shoulders. Cameron's breasts were perfect, they really were. She had to give props to whoever designed them because the attention to detail was astounding.

Just the sight of them made Sarah desperately aware of how wet she was. Sarah's hands moved to cup Cameron's breasts, her thumbs swiping over dusky pink nipples. She watched Cameron closely, gauging her reaction. There was a ripple of something indefinable that crossed her features but what was tangible was the hard poke of Cameron's nipples grazing her palms as she covered the girl's breasts move fully.

The sensation made Sarah moan slightly. "Touch me," she said, not caring how pathetically needy she sounded.

Bracing her weight easily on one arm, Cameron brought her free hand to Sarah's chest. She repeated the way she'd touched Sarah's breast earlier in the kitchen but Sarah needed more.

Grabbing Cameron's hand she pushed it meaningfully under the waistband of her underwear. "I want you to fuck me," Sarah said, cheeks aflame at the words that were leaving her lips. She'd never been one for talking dirty but with Cameron it was a case of needs must. Sarah cleared her throat. "Put your fingers inside me."

She felt Cameron's hand glide through the wetness pooled between her legs and her hips jerked in anticipation. "Just one, for now," Sarah amended quickly.

Her breath hitched when Cameron pushed a hesitant finger inside and Sarah spread her legs further. "Now," she said, biting back a moan, "slowly move your finger deeper in then back."

Cameron followed Sarah's instructions diligently, watching the emotions that flitted nakedly across Sarah's face with rapt fascination.

"That's good, you're doing great," Sarah said, her hand coming up to stroke Cameron's hair. When Cameron's thumb grazed against her clit, Sarah's hips slanted upwards of their own volition. "Fuck," she gasped, tightening her grip on Cameron's hair. "Add another finger and do it faster."

As the pace picked up, Sarah moved her hips to meet each thrust of Cameron's fingers, reaching a sweaty rhythm that made her thighs quiver. Cameron wouldn't get tired but Sarah wasn't sure how much more of this her body could take.

"Put your thumb over my clit and press gently," she said raggedly and Cameron did, putting the slightest pressure on her clit. "Harder."

It was only a matter of moments before Sarah lost it completely.

"Fuck!" she said suddenly with a strangled shout, her back arching off the mattress as her orgasm ripped through her.

It was at least a minute before she recovered enough to direct a sated smile at Cameron.

Cameron carefully withdrew her fingers and Sarah watched, startled, as she brought them to her lips. The girl extended the tip of her tongue, tasting the fluid on her fingers then her eyes snapped to Sarah's. "Can I use my tongue to bring you to orgasm now?"

That elicited a laugh from Sarah. She had to admire Cameron's enthusiasm but there was no way she was ready to go again yet. "Not yet. I need to rest for a while."

"Then my mission's been accomplished?"

Sarah's brow furrowed. "Mission?"

Cameron smiled, almost proudly. "I made you come."

"Yes, you did," Sarah allowed, her hand rising to Cameron's chin, drawing her down to her waiting lips, "mission accomplished."

The End


End file.
